


The Woman Behind the Door

by Corny_247



Category: Undertale
Genre: First Timeline, Frisk hasn’t reset, One Shot, every character except Sans and Toriel are dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_247/pseuds/Corny_247
Summary: Everyone is gone.  Everyone except a certain woman behind a door.
Relationships: Sans/Toriel
Kudos: 34





	The Woman Behind the Door

Snow blew hard on the outskirts of Snowdin. A certain short skeleton had made his way to the big purple locked door. She was all he had left. 

He sat down against the door. 

“Hey...you there…?” He asked hopefully. A few moments passed, and well, nothing. She was probably doing something. He sat and waited, as he had nothing better to do. 

He thought about his brother, Undyne and Alphys, Grillby, everyone he cared and loved. Gone. Just gone.

“Hello?” A familiar voice muffled behind the door. Sans sighed in relief that she had come. 

“Hey.” He said back. 

“Glad to hear your voice. It’s been a little while. So, do you want to start, or shall I?” She asked. 

“You go.” He said. He pulled his hoodie over his head and listened. 

“Hmmm, did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He’s all right now!” she giggled. Sans was a little zoned out. She paused a second before he let out a half-hearted chuckle.

“Good one.” he said. 

Toriel furrowed her eyebrows. Something was up with him. 

“Is...everything alright?” She asked. Sans sighed and leaned his head against the door. 

“Being completely honest...not really.” He said. 

“Well, what is the matter?” Toriel asked him, “That is, if you are willing to talk about it.” Sans looked down at the snow. He took his brother's scarlet red scarf off and held it in his hands. 

Should he tell her? What if it didn’t even matter? These questions floated around in his skull for a few moments. 

“...Everyone’s gone.” He said. Toriel wasn’t expecting that. 

“W-what? What do you mean?” She asked. Sans shuddered and tried not to let himself cry. 

“That human...they...killed everyone. We’re probably the only ones left.” He said. The woman covered her mouth. She thought for a moment, then…

The doors opened. Sans caught himself from falling backward and he stood up. Finally, he saw her. 

Toriel. She was...the queen. He shook his head.

Toriel looked over Sans. His face was stained with tears, and he held a dust covered scarf. She gasped and put her hand on her chest. 

“They...really…?” She asked. Sans nodded sadly. He didn’t know what else to say. Tears began forming against his will. He tried hard not to cry in front of her. 

Toriel knelt down and hugged him. He hesitated, but hugged her back. She was so soft and comforting. Hell, it felt so good to have someone. 

“I-I’m sorry...I’m such a mess.” He forced out. Toriel looked down at him.

“Don’t be sorry for anything. I can’t imagine what you must be going through right now.” She said. 

“Thank you.” He said. She looked down. 

“Is the human...dead too?” She asked. Sans shook his head. 

“Watched over them like you asked me too...they took Asgore’s soul and left for the surface.” Sans said. 

“I....you watched over them still…? F-for me…?” Toriel asked. Sans’ sockets went dark and he nodded. “I am so sorry. I had no idea…” She said. 

“It’s ok. You couldn’t have known.” He assured her. She stood up. 

“Well, how about you come inside? I can offer some food, and if you want company, you can stay.” Toriel offered. A little smile formed at the corners of his mouth. 

“That...actually sounds good right about now. Thank you.” Sans said. Toriel nodded and put her hand on his back. Sans put the scarf back around his neck and walked with Toriel back to her home.

He didn’t think he could be happy again. But for Toriel, he would give it a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot. I’m a SUCKER for Soriel so you’ll see more in the future.


End file.
